


Muggle-Raised

by Sirensong39



Series: Harri, The Girl-Who-Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But also I make some good points here somewhere, Common Sense, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Gen, General pureblood confusion, Girl-Who-Lived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mostly Crack, Muggle Technology, Muggle-born Culture, Muggle-born Pride, Muggle-raised, Non-Chronological, Revolving door cast, Snippets, To An Extent, no beta we die like men, references, why isn’t that a tag?, “One-shot”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirensong39/pseuds/Sirensong39
Summary: Just because her relatives are idiotic and have no common sense doesn’t mean that Harri doesn’t either, thank you very much.She was raised in the muggle world and has been largely self-reliant for as long as she could walk on her own.When she’s suddenly thrust into the magical world she doesn’t forget where she came from and decides to stick it to those racist purebloods. She is NOT inferior.Harriet decides to bring some muggleborn common sense to how she deals with her magical problems and with the help of Hermione and her other muggle-raised friends from all four houses she’ll show that she can do just as good if not better than purebloods.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Other(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Series: Harri, The Girl-Who-Lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611343
Comments: 28
Kudos: 351





	Muggle-Raised

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> This is just gonna be a one-shot. At this time I have no further plans to continue it past where it is right now. But I wanted to write down a few ideas I have had and some things I’ve seen floating around on the inter web and such to support the muggle-raised of the wizarding world.
> 
> So if you see anything here that seems familiar; it probably isn’t my idea! I just wrote it and I don’t claim all of these for myself, in fact many are based on posts I used as a prompt. That being said; I’ve seen a lot and my memory isn’t the best of things so I couldn’t tell you what is mine and what is someone else’s that I’ve seen but forgotten and now think it mine. So please don’t comment and call me a thief when I’ve written this little disclaimer. Thanks!
> 
> So with that out of the way I wanted to let you know that I won’t usually put their ages into each little snippet. This will not be in any kind of order as the tag states(aside from the last group of snippets) but I also want to leave most of these up to you to decide when they are! And I play pretty fast and loose with the timeline in terms of what even existed at that time so just assume whatever you want to assume to make it plausible for you but this is all in one universe. So there’s that😅
> 
> Enjoy!

**(Supplies)**

Harri was dumbfounded by the supplies list that she was staring at. 

She had gotten over the general awe and wonder of being a witch and now she just felt frustration with everything she’s seen and experienced so far. They had magic and couldn’t seem to get passed using a _quill_?!

Nope. She wasn’t going to deal with this.

Harri turned around and backtracked her way through the, frankly confusing, ally that she found herself in. When she eventually stepped back into the rundown pub she was feeling faintly annoyed.

Stupid wizards with their stupid nonsense. _She_ was going to get supplies that weren’t from the Stone Age. Hogwarts could stuff it. 

Harri made her way out of the local supplies store, bags loaded with pens, pencils, notebooks, erasers, and anything else she had seen and might feasibly need. 

And to top it off, she had spent _way_ less than she would have getting all of those antiques.

—

Mandaline Westwood knew she had to be sneaky.

She had somehow managed to smuggle it into Hogwarts and hadn’t dared to bring it out of her trunk until after the welcoming feast, but she _needed_ her coffee.

She was now 15 and her OWLs were this year and she was stressed out like you wouldn’t believe and the year had barely started!

The one thing that had helped her deal with her life at home and her parents’ not so subtle remarks to go to a _real_ school and stop playing pretend had been her daily coffee at a cafe down the street from her apartment.

Now she was addicted and had to keep her very high-end Latte maker hidden under her bed when she didn’t use it.

She’d never been more thankful to be a Slytherin than she was now. According to her friends in the other houses they had quite a few more than two to a room.

She couldn’t imagine trying to hide the distinct smell of strong coffee from seven other girls every morning. Yeah, no thanks.

Mandy flicked away the remaining scent just as her roommate entered and gave the other girl a bland smile as she screwed the lid on her thermos and made off down the hall towards the exit.

In the end, she had lasted much longer than she expected to. But it was actually Harri Potter that had caught her out. The surprising thing was that the golden girl didn’t even attempt to rat her out. No.

She wanted _in_.

Mandy smiled and thanked Merlin, or whatever, that the one good thing her parents ever did for her was let her spend as much of their ridiculous amounts of money as she wanted while she was home. She had a _huge_ stash in her trunks.

And by golly did she need those, because pretty soon she had a room off down one of the abandoned corridors that she prepared and sold coffee out of in-between classes and during free periods every other day. Her regulars tended to be OWL and NEWT years but muggle-raised of all ages sought her out at one point or another.

In the end, Mandy went back home at the end of the year with perfect OWLs and way more money than she ever spent to begin with. She invested in 9 other high-end coffee makers and various specialty tools as well as a whole new stash and did it all again next year and on until she graduated.

She made more than enough to live off of for a time when her parents finally disowned her.

Maybe she could make a magical cafe?

—

“Miss. Granger, Miss. Potter. Would you two mind telling me why you haven’t brought out your quills?”

McGonagall’s voice had a chill to it that Harri hadn’t heard directed to her before but she wasn’t going to let that quell her.

She also wasn’t suicidal, so she would let Hermione do all the talking. She was the brains after all.

”Yes ma’am, you see, us muggle-raised have had a hard time adjusting to them after we attempted them at home and so we brought a muggle invention called an ink pen that we already know how to use. We thought you would appreciate not having to read our horrific handwriting if we used those and since the pens are ink-based we didn’t think it would matter too much.”

Hermione gave a sweet smile as Harri nodded her head to show that the smart speech also applied to her.

”Well... I guess I can allow it. But _only_ if you show that it will have no affect on the quality of the work you turn in.”

At the girls’ nods the professor turned back to teaching her class, not realizing she was setting a precedent.

Years later, when the muggle-raised had notebooks and pens and other such muggle things, and _refused_ to use anything else, well the professors followed their headmistress’ lead and it was allowed.

Many a muggle-raised often stopped Hermione in the halls through the years to thank her for paving the way. Hermione always beamed.

—

There was always going to be a demand for muggle-made supplies. Real paper, not parchment, pens and pencils, not quills, etc.

So the fact that there were going to be those that would be selling those kinds of things, and sometimes even more specialized supplies, was always an inevitability.

That they would band together, share profits, and help each other evade getting caught was a nice surprise though.

Muggle-raised in general never wanted the group to get caught - where else would they get their illicit supplies when their last pen ran out, it was the dead of night on Tuesday and their essay they were working on was due tomorrow? - so they often had help if professors started to get suspicious. And the odd occasion that a muggle-raised _did_ snitch they had to deal with the wrath and subsequent pranking of the rest of the community.

But it was still adorable to see them working together and keeping each other safe from professors. Apparently it wasn’t allowed in the school to sell products for money.

They had been so amused and invested in the whole thing they had even started to call themselves by a moniker.

Smuggleborns.

—

**(Outside Hogwarts)**

Harri would be forever grateful to a little Hufflepuff muggleborn that talked to Hermione last year. Thanks to her, Harri no longer had to live with her muggle relatives.

She didn’t live in the wizarding world either, though.

Neither she nor Sirius were too pleased with wizardkind in general nowadays. For him it was because they threw him in prison without trial and for her it was because they were racist and had no common sense.

So both her and Padfoot had gotten an apartment in downtown London, as close to the Leaky as they could so they had the option available to them, but they mostly spent their days learning about each other and galavanting about London seeing everything either of them had missed or wanted to see.

Harri felt familial love for the first time in her life and she would never let it go. But that didn’t keep Pads safe from her pranks.

Sirius barked out a laugh as he sat on a whooping cushion she had slipped under his chair and she gave a smile.

Life was good

—

One of the amazing things about going to a boarding school was meeting all of the people that had to go through the same things you did. But once everyone went back home it was hard to stay in contact. Owls weren’t all that conspicuous in the muggle world.

So a group of tech-savvy muggle-raised got together and set up a private forum for each individual house, all of the two-house groupings, and then a big everyone included page so that we could all stay in contact. Over the years, with the original tech team graduating and gaining new members the program evolved into its own clandestine magical app that you could download onto any phone and simply input the pin(that was given to every new muggle-raised firstie as they settled in) and then you were able to contact friends, set up private chats, posts random thoughts on public boards, or even FaceTime a group through the app.

Harri and Hermione were told about the finished product the summer after 3rd year and they were ecstatic to keep in touch more frequently.

—

One of the best things about having instant contact to any muggle-raised was the ability to coordinate meetups.

But with those meetings came a certain risk of chaos, and eventually what started out as a friendly prank between two groups of friends had infected the whole community and then everyone was forming alliances and trying to stay inconspicuous while also being highly suspicious of everyone else. Betrayal was common and new deals were brokered practically every day. 

The only agreed upon neutral zone was Hogwarts and Hogwarts grounds. Even Hogsmeade was fair-play.

Soon, every muggle-raised was invading stores and malls and stockpiling caches. You soon became feared for how many different variations you equipped your team and allies with.

The war was upon them and it was a brutal one. Lasting for 4 years, with incoming and retiring soldiers every school year end and beginning.

When it was finally over few dared say its name for fear of it starting once more. Friendships that had been torn by betrayal were healed, but there would always be suspicion. If it started again, could you trust them?

The _feared_. The _dreaded_.

The Great Nerf Gun War.

—

One of the greatest things to come of the most dreaded class in all of Hogwarts was a complete accident.

A Gryffindor seventh year had been stressed all year for finals and had been absolutely sure that he would fail all of his classes. Then were would he be?

He had freaked himself out enough to develop a sort of nervous tick. 

He had taken to carrying around a pen in his hand and repetitively clicking it as he went about his week.

Everyone else in the castle had been around him so much that they eventually were able to tune it out so most people didn’t pay much attention as they made their way to potions for their final exam.

They all simultaneously realized their mistake when midway through the final professor Snape stopped dead in his tracks and practically growled in rage.

”What. Is that _infernal_ _clicking_ noise?”

The sound was soon stopped but such a sentence stuck in that Gryffindor’s mind and a year or two later (after receiving permission from Harri and friends) he sent a video he had made out through the public forum that everyone was invited to.

Potter Puppet Pals was an instant hit.

—

  
**(Song/Movie References)**

One of the things the girls loved best was confusing the purebloods. It made their whole week. But it was especially satisfying to do so after they had tried to insult them.

Hermione scowled at Draco, who looked rather pleased with himself. Calling her a mud blood was a horribly derogative word for a wizard to say and she could practically have spit fire. 

But then her mind picked that moment to make a parallel that frankly was _genius_ and would confuse the living snot out of the prat. It was a win-win.

Hermione smirked and licked her hand, leaning over to wipe it against his face and then started singing out loud.

”You got mud on your face! You big disgrace! Somebody better put you back into your place!”

The shock on Malfoy’s face was made even better when all of the muggle-raised started to stomp-stomp- _clap_ in increasingly louder intervals. Someone must have gotten a message across to them all because soon they were slowly but surely closing in with each clap and a deadly serious look on each of their faces.

Hermione felt proud of herself. Every muggle-raised in the hall of every year had joined in and Malfoy and his git friends looked ready to faint dead away.

For being so proud of their ‘pure’ magic, she was surprised that not one of them had even pulled out a wand.

By a sudden signal every muggle-raised stopped and continued on their way as a teacher turned the corner, no doubt to check the commotion.

Malfoy no longer called her names in the halls after that.

—  
  


Everyone knew that Sunday morning post was the most out of control free-for-all come at your own risk event.

Every muggle-raised wizard and witch knew that relatives of them and others liked to spoil muggle events and shows and/or get a reaction from everyone they could by sending Howlers to their magical family member.

Colin Creevey had taken to videotaping every Sunday and selling copies of the most interesting ones to any who wanted one.

One such occasion nearly started a riot though when, not only did they practically screech out, “What Team?!” prompting a round of the answering, “Wildcats!” in as loud a fashion as everyone could, but they also followed that by spoiling the newest season finale for every current and popular tv show.

The professors had needed to send everyone back to their common rooms to simmer down after they failed to control them for a solid half hour. The poor Gryffindor that had received that Howler never heard the end of it for the rest of the year.

The only good thing about that day was that the wizard-raised were hella confused and scared.

Rumors started to float around about the cult of the Wildcats that all muggles were secretly apart of. Sirius had laughed with her when she told him.

—

No one really thought too hard about what a patronus really represented when Harri first demonstrated it. Padfoot’s hulking form leaping from her wand and stalking around the room before vanishing.

It was just a complex bit of magic that could take a corporeal form if done exceedingly well. Most were at first content to achieve a good shield and leave it at that so they could continue the DA lesson.

But then suddenly a meek little Slytherin firstie sent out a corporeal patronus in the form of a freakin’ _Charizard_. After that it was practically a battle for who had the coolest form. 

There were a couple more Pokémon of various typings, an occasional dinosaur, more often there were just regular animals, but every so often there would be a magical creature. Luna’s was a thestral.

It wasn’t until the unassuming Beatrice cast out _Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson_ , to her ensuing horror and blushing embarrassment, that a few Ravenclaw’s finally proposed a theory.

They took the form of something you took protection or comfort from, forming a soul-deep connection with it.

It was both epically cool and slightly sobering.

Everyone agreed that Beatrice won best patronus though.

—

**(Practical Solutions)**

Harri didn’t know what was in the door in the forbidden corridor but she was firmly against going to check. It was her first year and there was no way she was going to break the rules not even a month in. 

She wasn’t an idiot.

So when Quirrel started acting strange she immediately reported it to her head of house. Only to be rebuffed.

So Harri took out her Go-Pro and set it up so that it had surveillance of the corridor and checked back with it after the next suspicious event of the year.

Gotcha.

With video evidence of Quirrel attempting to get past the _terrifying_ guard dog from hell, and thank goodness she never went in that door, the Professor had to believe her.

Quirrel was summarily sacked and banned from Hogwarts grounds and whatever had been hidden down that hall was removed by the headmaster.

—

Hermione had been stunned to learn that her friend could talk to snakes, which had been told to her on the train ride her first year, but after a few hours of incessant questions that Harri had been surprisingly graceful with answering, Hermione had all but forgotten about such a trait of her best friend.

At least until there was a murderous snake roaming the walls according to said best friend in second year. Yeah, she thought it was just voices but Hermione could quickly put two and two together and come up with a resounding four.

So. Murderous snake.

Lets do this.

They told their head of house, of course. But apparently she forgot how they were right last year and completely disregarded them so Hermione took to researching the history of murderous snakes in Hogwarts history. 

It didn’t take long to find out it was likely a basilisk. And once she knew _that_ it was even easier to find out it’s strengths and weaknesses.

So, now she needed the crowing of a rooster. Easy.

She owled her parents and within the week they sent back recorders for her, already set to play a loop of just the sound she requested.

Her parents were the best.

Hermione recruited a few other muggle-raised from other houses to help her set them up all around the castle, considering that all of the wizard-raised were too prejudiced to even give her the decency of listening to her.

The next day the rantings of death in the walls stopped, no more messages in blood, and no more petrified anything.

They had an uneventful rest of their year until Poppy and professor Sprout had made the antidote to free everyone already affected and then everything continued as it was.

After exams that year Ginny was found collapsed in a hall, dangerously low on magic and clutching an empty diary in a death grip. She was taken to Saint Mungos through floo.

—

Beatrice Dunstock was a small, unassuming Hufflepuff. And she prided herself on such, it was so much easier to manage her anxiety when she could just disappear into the background and not be bothered.

But because of this she often witnessed things that others didn’t necessarily want her to. Not her specifically, but anyone in general. She couldn’t really help it though so she tried to keep what she knew to herself.

So when she saw Hermione Granger disappearing and reappearing all around the school she quickly learned that time-travel was apparently a thing and not just in her favorite tv show.

She left well enough alone though and didn’t try to interfere. Until word got around to her, from her very limited friend group, that Harriet Potter was being hunted by a fugitive.

Then she couldn’t stay silent.

She knew the tropes. She had seen all the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey hijinks before. She knew how badly you could misunderstand something when you only caught snippets from the past and so she approached the bushy-haired girl, swallowing down an overwhelming amount of nerves, and gave some advice.

She didn’t really know if the other girl took it or not, but she eventually heard that a traitor had been caught in a rat animagus form and Sirius Black was set free and publicly touted as innocent.

Hermione later thanked her for her advice. Turns out she never would have thought to go back in time more than _once_.

Beatrice, for once, was glad she had spoken up and that she spent most of her time at home watching sci-fi tv shows.

—

Harri knew about the Tri-Wizard Tournament before she even got to Hogwarts. Padfoot told her a week after it was officially cleared to commence and so she had gotten a promise from Siri to send her anything she needed if the worst happened.

But she honestly hadn’t thought the worst would actually happen.

Her name was called and then suddenly half the school hated her(unsurprisingly; most of them were purebloods and exactly none of them were muggle-raised).

Harri learned of the first task through a small little second-year Ravenclaw muggle-raised who was part of a group of, unnamed, students that roamed the forbidden forest on a random night each week to look for specimens they could study and experiment on.

There was absolutely no way she was going to fight a _dragon_ all by her lonesome, and after hearing the one suggestion Moody gave her she immediately discounted it and sought help from Hermione.

Thankfully Hermione knew a Ravenclaw halfblood who's mother is a lawyer and after sending her a copy of the ‘binding contract’ she sent back that she didn’t really have to _try_ in this task if Harri didn’t want to, as long as she was present to participate. 

After giving her heartfelt thanks Harri relaxed and ignored any subtle, or otherwise, hints from professors or officials who tried to talk to her.

The day of the first task came and Harri was pleased to see she would be last and had snagged the most dangerous. No need to make the others wait too long or go through a stronger dragon than needed.

By the time it was her turn the crowd became deathly silent as she stepped through the entrance, but then whispers broke out among those not in the know as all Harri did was sit down a good distance away from the nesting mother dragon and looked as non-threatening and disinterested as she could until eventually everyone got bored and she was sent away.

She didn’t get good scores, but she was alive and she didn’t care about anything else.

Whispers and rumors still followed her around as she walked the halls but none of them came from her muggle-raised allies or her friends so she didn’t pay them any mind. 

When the Yule Ball rolled around Harri ended up asking the shy Hufflepuff to accompany her when she learned Hermione has been asked by Victor Krum. They had a wonderful time avoiding everyone and dancing in alcoves and the occasional terrace. 

Beatrice was a wonderful dance partner and she let her know that when she dropped the Hufflepuff off at her dorm. Harri got an adorably shy smile back.

Second task was something Harri wasn’t even given a fair chance to figure out, seeing as she hadn’t gotten a golden egg, but it turned out that she didn’t need to as the true Hogwarts champion cornered her in the hallway a week before the task and told her the clue.

She wrote to Sirius that evening and come the next morning she got a package that she kept under her bed until the day of the task.

Harri got curious looks from the wizard-raised as she walked up in her scuba gear but she didn’t much care. She dove down to the bottom of the lake quite easily when the bell was rung and thanks to the harpoon she brought she was able to saw the rope that held Beatrice and bring her up to the surface.

She got first place. Not her intention but she’d take it.

For the third task Harri didn’t do much of anything special. She didn’t care to win as she hadn’t wanted to even compete and she didn’t want to mess with the champions that chose this, so when the canon went off on her turn she had hardly taken more than three steps in after the hedge closed behind her and she plopped herself down on the ground and brought out a few mind puzzles to occupy her time as she waited.

When the hedge opened back up behind her after a few hours she saw that Cedric was the winner. She applauded politely and went back to her dorm to sleep.

Come to find out, Cedric had landed in some random grave in the middle of nowhere and almost got killed by a stray curse before he grasped the Cup again and went sailing back. Authorities were alerted and Aurors were dispatched but they showed about as much competence as she had come to expect from wizards and hadn’t found anything but a hastily deserted old home.

—

Hermione reads all of her school books for the new year at least once before even getting on the train, so she was aware of the inferior course work long before the train took off and thus had plenty of time to prepare.

When she got to Hogwarts and learned it was just as bad, if not worse(how could someone wear so much pink and frills and not break out in hives?) than she had feared.

She very quickly set up the Defense Association. 

Harri had learned from her dogfather about the Come and Go room and so after getting everyone to sign some NDAs that only lasted until the end of the year, thank you Ravenclaw’s lawyer mother, they setup shop and started to meet weekly.

Hermione proved her magnificent foresight and passed out pagers to everyone that joined so they could keep in touch. Knowing that no magical-raised could ever hope to learn how they worked.

The year went very smoothly.

In the end, Hermione was able to charge the pink demon with multiple accounts of assault on a minor, due to picture evidence, and a recorded conversation were she talked about her opinions of all non-purebloods. Hermione thanked both her mum for gifting that recorder to her last year as a study tool and, again, that Ravenclaw’s lawyer mum.

The ministry received huge backlash from angry parents and in the end they had to fire both her and the minister who was found to have both known and endorsed her behavior as evidence by all of the decrees she had posted on Hogwarts walls.

—

Sixth year was very uneventful, all things considered. Sure, Malfoy was acting weirder than normal but Harri and her fellow muggle-raised had long adopted the policy of just ignoring the prat.

So it was very much a shock to walk into the Come and Go room and see said Slytherin staring wide-eyed back at her holding a dead bird and a cabinet wide open behind him that was littered with feathers.

Harri stunned him quickly and called for a professor to deal with it. She did not want to get involved with what was _clearly_ a mentally unhealthy individual.

Later, Harri learned that Aurors that were sent to inform the Malfoy family had walked in and found a group of dangerous death eaters surrounding a nearly identical cabinet. Turns out even the incompetent could stumble into something that did their job for them. Miracles never ceased to exist.

Headmaster Dumbledore died in his sleep the week before everyone left for home and so the school organized and held a vigil.

He had left his wand and a curious looking stone to her. She found it very odd as she hardly knew him but as her headmaster.

—

Harri’s seventh year was full of stress.

McGonagall was new headmistress and had passed her role of head of house onto the transfiguration professor and appointed Sinestra as her deputy, in large part because she wasn’t already a head of house and so wouldn’t become overloaded.

Her NEWTs were this year and Harri was studying and reviewing so late every evening that she was having to get a, probably banned, mocha frappe from that Slytherin muggleborn she knew every morning just to function.

But when finals came around she was able to pass them with a hard-earned confidence.

Two days later Voldemort, of all the out of left field people to show up, burst into the Great Hall and startled everyone that was seated down for the Going Away Feast.

A loud bang echoed around the room in the sudden silence and then to their surprise, Moldyshorts slumped to the floor with a bullet hole in his head.

In the confusion that followed, whoever had shot the dark lampshade was able to slip out and hide the fact that they had brought a gun to dinner.

Harri later found out it was one of the other seventh years who’s dad was a cop and wasn’t happy with what he was hearing about and sent it to him, “just in case”.

Harri sent that man a gift basket and a heartfelt thank you note.

— 

So Harri’s ‘Girl-Who-Lived’ status finally faded into the background and she was able to live her life as she pleased, with her friends and family surrounding her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the majority of this was written in the dead of night in a writing frenzy that I couldn’t seem to stop. I came up with the idea last night as a kinda half-baked plan with barely two snippets and then next thing I knew I had written more than 3,000 words in an hour and a half.
> 
> I’m so exhausted, please send help and comments,
> 
> Siren


End file.
